


Singing in the Shower

by nepenthe_writer



Series: WinterIron Bingo [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Showers, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Tony gets a surprising duet partner while in the shower





	Singing in the Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Square: O1 - "Oops I did it again" for the WinterIron Bingo

Tony panted lightly as he walked into the locker room of the gym. According to both Pepper and Rhodey, all lab time with no other kind of stimulus wasn’t healthy. It wasn’t like he didn’t already know that or anything. He was a grown man after all. If he had truly made it to his age without knowing how to properly take care of himself then there was no way that he would have become one of the most successful CEOs in American history.

Just because he had decided that Pepper would do better running the company then he would and that he just didn’t enjoy all the work and pressure that came with that position didn’t mean that he was suddenly incapable of caring for himself.

No, he just preferred to get his workout from metal work and lifting small engines instead of running on a treadmill thank you very much. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t willing to be flexible and use the frankly outrageously lavish gym that he had set up in the tower for employee use if that made his friends feel better. They were just trying to look out for him in their own way the same way he did for them.

Just because he was willing to appease his friends however didn’t mean that he wanted all of his employees seeing him dripping with sweat from an hour with different cardio machines. Lifting would be one thing, he was deceptively strong from all of the work that he did in his shop even if it might not have been obvious to most people. Cardio however was not his strong suit and so here he was at some ungodly early hour sneaking into his own gym to get in a work out before anyone else came in and before he needed to go check in with his R&D department a little later.

He might not be CEO anymore but he was still the majority owner of Stark Industries and he wasn’t about to start walking around his tower smelling like a used gym sock. A shower was definitely in order.

Tony sighed in contentment as the hot water rained down over his head washing the sweat from his body and easing his sore muscles. As much as he didn’t like getting up early in the morning one benefit that he couldn’t turn his nose up at was having the time to indulge in long hot showers and with as much money as he had, making sure that they stayed hot for as long as he wanted was a perk he indulged in shamelessly.

Squirting some shampoo into his hands Tony started getting a lather going in his hair, swaying his hips side to side as he let the endorphins from a good workout mix with the relaxation of the hot water making him feel all giddy. Knowing that he was alone with no one to look at him funny if he started acting a bit odd Tony relaxed into the groove and let his mind wander over various musical choices before settling on something that he wouldn’t be caught dead listening to in public but couldn’t help but admit was a guilty pleasure of his.

“I think I did it again. I made you believe, we’re more than just friends. Oh baby,” Tony started singing out.

Sure Brittany Spears might be a bit more pop than most people would think he was interested in but he couldn’t help that it was catchy as he hummed the next few lines to avoid getting soap in his mouth. Suds washed over his shoulders and down his body as he played, making shapes with his hair as he sang.

“Oops, I did it again. I played with your heart. Got lost in the game. Oh baby, baby. Oops you think I’m in love. That I’m sent from above,” Tony belted out.

“I’m not that innocent,” a new voice finished the chorus, echoing through the otherwise empty and silent locker room.

Tony let out a high pitched screech in surprise, not having thought that there was anyone else in there with him. Spinning around to face the doorway to the shower his foot slid in the shampoo that had made its way to the floor causing him to lose his balance and fall, letting out another scream of shock and a thud as he hit the ground.

“Oh my God! Are you okay?” the mysterious voice called out as the sound of footsteps hurried to the shower stall that Tony was in.

Tony had just enough time to go from rubbing the side of his shoulder where he had bumped it against the wall as he had gone down to grabbing his washcloth and bringing it to his groin in order to cover himself just as the door to his shower was wrenched open revealing the most gorgeous man that Tony had ever seen.

The man standing in the doorway was wearing a tight pair of running shorts with a white t-shirt that had to have been at least a size too small given the way his chest and biceps strained against the material. His brown hair was pulled back into a bun though a few strands had fought their way loose and were hanging down on either side of his face. Concerned eyes looked Tony up and down checking for any obvious injury though Tony did notice that they lingered just a tad bit longer on his chest and what his hands were hiding than was strictly necessary.

“Are you okay?” the mad asked nervously. “I didn’t mean to scare you. Really. I just thought it would be like one of those cute moments you see in the movies where two people start singing a duet together. I guess I didn’t really think that through about how it would seem in real life. Please tell me you’re okay. You aren’t saying anything and that’s having me worry even more.”

The more the man talked the more frantic he became. Hands darted out and he’d take half a step forward before going back to where he was before as though he wanted to walk into the shower itself to check on Tony but then thought better of it given the actual circumstances.

Just when it seemed like he was going to say screw it and come into the shower himself Tony piped up.

“I’m okay. Bumped my shoulder but that’s nothing to worry about. I was just startled, that’s all. Um, do you think I could get my towel before we continue this conversation?” Tony asked, legs coming together to try and hide what the washcloth couldn’t of his manhood.

The man in front of him blushed bright red before nodding quickly and backing away from the shower door leaving Tony in privacy once more. Fighting down his own blush, he had been caught in much more compromising positions after all, Tony stood up and made quick work of rinsing out his hair before turning off the water and grabbing a towel to dry himself off as quickly as he could. Wrapping the towel firmly around his waist Tony walked out of the stall and saw the other man pacing nervously by the row of lockers.

“So,” Tony said hesitantly, not sure where exactly to go with this conversation.

“I am so, so sorry,” the other man said, his whole face creased in worry. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I should have known that was a bad idea. Are you sure that you’re okay?”

Tony couldn’t help but smile at the worried look that absolutely gorgeous man was giving him. It was adorable and suddenly getting caught singing in the shower didn’t seem quite so bad anymore.

“My pride stings a bit but nothing that won’t heal over time. I’m more embarrassed at the eyeful that you got. I don’t normally let people get that good of a look until they’ve taken me out to dinner at least,” Tony flirted, throwing in a wink for good measure.

The other man swallowed a few times as his brain tried to keep up with the direction the conversation had taken in comparison to how he had thought it would go. After a moment of thinking and realizing that he wasn’t about to be yelled at the man relaxed and a smouldering grin took the place of the frown on his face.

“I think dinner could be in the cards. I’m Bucky by the way,” Bucky said, holding out a hand as he introduced himself.

Tony snorted as he shook the other man’s hand. “Tony,” he replied. “There’s got to be a story behind a name like that. I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

“I know a good little karaoke bar that we could go to,” Bucky suggested with a smirk. “I bet they have some more Brittany Spears that you could belt out to.”

“I’m not even a little bit embarrassed by my taste in music,” Tony shot back confidently, lying through his teeth. “Besides, you knew enough to sing along with me so you can’t make fun of me for that.”

A bit of pink tinged Bucky’s cheeks at being called out for his own teasing but it didn’t stop his smirk from widening.

“That wasn’t a no Doll,” he pointed out.

“No it wasn’t,” Tony confirmed. “How about I meet you down in the lobby at eight? You take me to that bar and we’ll just see about you and me doing another duet. Clothes on this time.”

Bucky threw back his head laughing before blatantly looking over the almost naked body in front of him. “That would be a darn shame. You drive a hard bargain but if it leads to future duets with our clothes off than I don’t think I could pass up the opportunity. Eight it is then.”

With that Bucky turned around and swaggered out of the locker room leaving Tony standing there clutching the towel around his waist just staring at the way those thighs flexed as Bucky walked. He was going to need to jump back in the shower to take care of a little problem that flirting with Bucky and watching him walk had caused if he didn’t get his mind out of the gutter quickly. Getting a date may not have been one of the perks that he had thought about when he had first gotten to the gym that morning but he certainly wasn’t about to complain about it any time soon.


End file.
